Division 7 Trailer
by VI Intelligence
Summary: Something that I figured could happen in the 30 years gap. This is a slight AU to the ending, so read on if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing: Division 7 Birger Ahlstrom Trailer

Author's notes: This is an introduction trailer to an OC I thought of after watching an entire marathon of hellsing ultimate abridged…why, just cause I want to see parties. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: My mind is considered tame to not own Hellsing Ultimate or the previous lackluster series before it.

* * *

><p>Iscariot, the name and branding of a traitor who would be considered one of the worst betrayals in human history itself by handing the teacher who taught him morality as well as spirituality for nothing more than a bag of silver, than simply asking them for Roman gold. A man who took the punishment and guilt that he himself wanted to do, at the behest of a long-standing enemy. And he was successful due to the very plan set in stone ahead of time, performed it so well that he would split his body open upon a field to repent in some twisted way of repayment for his own sin, to avoid and to excuse a lifetime of deserved regret and shame.<p>

Hellsing, the very name of it would and deserves the awe and its fame for the appearance in a book by Bram Stoker who would go on to be famous for the chronicles of a true feared creature of the darkness that preys upon those who are weak and helpless. Not the godless or even base men and women who committed treachery, innocent lives who were ended by a monstrosity who desired and took what he wanted…what he desired. A fairytale, one of many stories that gained fame and for what purpose does it serve beyond the realm of entertainment?

No, we took the monster he was and justified it all. Films, books, television series condone the very natural facts and actions that these people took ensuring that they are justified in becoming what they were portrayed, we forgot.

We wanted to forgot the fact that creatures like vampires exist for one thing: simple killers, yet we wanted to make them good intended for all the killing we've seen, and lost our sense to…so we took all the blood taking, the ripping of throats, and we put them into justified territory that he did it because he couldn't resist his urges. That it is natural, that since we cannot control it we should abandon all hope of recovering, just like a scientific fact told you on the internet.

Diffusion of responsibility, acknowledgment that it can't be helped…we don't have to care, we take enjoyment in sick pleasure of seeing drama and tragedy, the era is rife with all sorts of contradictions and yet morality continues to thrive in us, to prevent us from going off the edge. We can be saved from such a fate, however if only that held all of us back from it.

But I must confess, this is getting off topic for such a train of thought.

Iscariot and Hellsing, England and Roma, the crusader and the knight, Protestant and Catholic. A long drawn out conflict had surfaced and receded in the aftermath of a great slaughter between two organisations...but for how long can we simply sit back and allow a massacre of the masses to happen again?

It is time to fight back the darkness. It is time to ease away the fanatics from the moderates and to move away as well as divert from those who assume God's will in actions of destruction and correct, it is time to be an organisation that is more than simply fighting darkness to being a group that is more closer to the teachings of God.

We are Division Seven, and we will move forward into the light to serve the light.

_transcript of personal thoughts from the newly appointed Division Commander of Division Seven, Eastern Orthodox Church of God._

* * *

><p>"And the meek shall inherit the earth."<p>

"What was that sir?"

A small tapping of his finger on the arm rest came to a halt as the owner of the hand retreated to his lap, smoothing his kneecap with a soft grip while he looked up at the overhead mirror facing him putting on a small frown at the scenery of urbanized buildings of their destination. Seeing the families and individuals wandering the streets in the quiet cool afternoon was one thing that soothed the man in the back, reminding him of the countryside of Warsaw by which they had passed by earlier, waving his hand in front of his face to reassure his driver when he realized he was staring off too long.

"Oh, sorry about that I was thinking about the anticipated meeting and company. I was hoping that the meeting I arranged for the guests would be comfortable and secure for them." The driver glanced at the head mirror eyeing the shrouded passenger's expression before he shook off a vibe that trembled down his spine as he continued to keep an eye on the brick road. "The squad of Orthodox skirmishers has arrived to check the cars four hours earlier, I am sure they are able to handle the task just like their training."

"I definitely trust them, they learnt well." The man behind him seemingly gave a nod of assurance as the rustling of papers from a nearby duffel bag began filling the gap of silence between the two men, the driver holding onto his sense of professionalism on the job while the other man silently gazed down at the folder that was opened in front of him to eye the two single pictures that laid bare for him to see, the man sweeping his hand over the pictures while the car shifted the folder to the side.

"Seras Victora…and Sir Integra herself are the two main guests of honor. Hopefully this trip will go well without trouble, or I might have spelt immeasurable irony on that statement." He stated as he massaged his temples, the car slowing to a grinding halt much to the surprise of the man who scrambled to save the pictures that were threatening to fall over while the driver had a look of silent amusement at the young man's jolt announcing their arrival. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly to himself, the young man thanked his driver as he opened the door to the brown colored vehicle holding the duffel bag in his hand looking at the sign hanging over his head reading 'Warsaw Transnational Station' as a soft breeze passed through his flaming red hair contrasting his light-tanned skin while wearing a simple red outer cossack which was unbuttoned revealing a pair of dark pants and a white collared shirt, the red sash remaining tied to his waist around the pants leaving the cossack to flutter freely into the breeze. Breathing in the fresh air momentarily, the young man glanced ahead.

"Well time to head over to France."

* * *

><p>At the same time, Hellsing Manor<p>

"A trip around the European countryside by the transnational rail line by the Eastern Orthodox's Division Seven? That sounds lovely, Integra." Seras jumped excitedly as soon as she heard the news from her superior, Integra already beginning to leak a smile at the woman's antics the Hellsing heir unfolding her fingers from her mouth and rested it on the desk of the main office where two single tickets laid out neatly with the details printed out for them coupled with yet another pair of tickets that showed a flight moving out to the city of Paris decked out with a reservation order for a hotel room. The call that came in was surprising to say the least, the heir having to repress hints of irritation in her voice when she thought that yet another job was open for the organization only to raise a brow at the meeting called by the Eastern Orthodox Special Division Seven with no other explanation apart from a trip via the Europe Transnational Railway to Switzerland, of course her naturally suspicious mind was attuned for any deception but found nothing that was harmful or rang any alarms when she had taken the call so that meant something. The tickets that arrived just on time when she had conveniently put down the phone at the front gate by a messenger from said division made her a tad suspicious but a leave of absence was something that was too good, in Integra's private thoughts to pass up and she was trying to stop a smile spreading over her face despite the words stating it was a meeting.

As to the person who sent the invitation, she had heard little to nothing but rumors circulating around the formation of the Division Seven before the battle of London and even less when most of the higher authority running the Round Table was eliminated by the vampire soldiers that swarmed the defenses in a wave of destruction. To make matters more stressful for her during the last few months personally were the increased amount of jobs needed to be overseen with the remaining members forming a partnership formally with the government for the rebuilding and funding due to the economic crisis that resulted from a major loss of life.

And she wanted a break off from all of the stress, she could have sworn wrinkles similar to someone she knew.

"Well either way, we are accepting the Division's offer especially with the 'timely' arrival of the tickets being a sign of how determined they are to see us. Pack your essentials, Seras." Seeing the former policewoman salute her superior with a small goofy smile before she ran down the hallway earned a tired smile from Integra, the Englishwoman turning to take the tickets in her hands looking at the name of the hotel. When she looked carefully at them, the head of the Hellsing house could not suppress the whistle that came out uncharacteristically from her own mouth when she re-read the names.

"…If they weren't trying to impress me before, they sure are doing so now."

* * *

><p>A few days later<p>

"The train is now stopping at Paris in an hour from the current location. I repeat to all passengers, Paris will be in sight in approximately an hour."

"Well, nice to know that France is still holding onto beauty." The man spoke in admiration as the train continued the remaining journey in silence, the quiet was nearly broken by the emergence of a presence at the private booth's door sliding open for a man dressed in a clergy robe of white entered with a smile on his face in greeting to the young man sitting with a large bottle of water while digging his kitchenware into a small roast beef piece, waving his free hand in return which was revealed to be tanned from the sun in a light brown shade.

"Hey Emile, how's it going?"

"Nothing has been suspicious so far, our men of 25 have scouted the carriages in separate teams…at Paris we will signal the train to close off its doors to the public and ask them to switch over." Hearing that piece of news caused the young man to grin in reply, his hand pushing a bowl of untouched salad to the older gentleman completing the gesture with a fork and pouring a cup of water.

"That's very good to hear, though I cannot believe they would allow us to fund this small trip just for a meeting." Emile the priest smiled as he graciously prayed for his meal before taking some of the salad, the two men giving each other pause to have a bite before the priest replied. "Well it is important that first impressions are to be the most positive of experiences, and consecutively so for the next. This meeting does mean that we will be joining arms with Hellsing and not the Iscariots, which as I am sure you have been briefed will be detrimental if they catch wind of this meeting."

"Hmm, so did your sources tell you when did Heinkel leave the confines of the Section 13 headquarters in Roma?"

"A few hours ago." The curt reply from Emile was enough to cause the young man to stop his meal, the young man closing his eyes and leaning back while the priest continued to poke at a piece of tomato seeing the juice spurt out in droplets onto the small white tablecloth staining it while he picked the leaves of the salad with the potato slices in one stab, bringing it to his moist and famished lips. "Do not worry yourself Ahlstrom; the meeting will not simply be called off because of one special agent of the Iscariots most likely coming to our position. If so we will take on the agent if we have to…and I too assume you did not forget your training either?"

"If you meant the army in which I was conscripted into and asked to suffer four years with, then yes." The newly named Ahlstrom spoke with a growl as he placed the cup of water to his lips, downing the liquid in his throat before he brought it down staring at Emile. "And as for the agent…there will be no such aggression against a person who can overwhelm several men in a heartbeat, I don't want anyone to be casualties on this trip. The purpose behind the meeting is to establish a link, and for the most part on my end to socialize as a side hobby-"

"Which I know from the past experience of dealing with you that even with direct orders from the Orthodox clergy you won't push your luck so suddenly. You had a habit for not following too many orders and you have a habit of socializing." Seeing the man grin at the last statement caused Emile to sigh in mock despair. "Let me guess…you're going to do it anyway without a care in the world what official orders were?"

"You know it."

"That would be very hard to handle with all due respect, Division Commander. They expect the meeting to be only for a few hours before your return to Warsaw with immediate news of the offer of cooperation." Emile spoke politely as he downed the cup of water in one large gulp, holding down the sigh of content while watching Ahlstrom tap his finger in nervousness. "Besides, this is your first official assignment as leader…I do have high hopes you will not disappoint nor already plot to compromise the mission altogether with your own actions."

"Of course. Look I may give off the impression, but I am not a punk nor am I stupid enough to compromise the objective." Ahlstrom sighed as if he was expecting this comeback but he honestly had already made the plans, he was to oversee it and if he suspected truly then it wouldn't matter if he came back a few days due to the long train ride home. However, that did not mean in Ahlstrom's already cunning mind that his superiors would have figured it out by the time they passed German borders into Switzerland for a day's stay in one of the hotels in the city. If they didn't figure it out well…he had subordinates for situations like playing messenger instead of him being actively present.

Power and position over a few people is sometimes a blessing.

"I know that look in your eyes, and it is not funny Ahlstrom. If I find out that you have gotten poor Emily to give out the field report..." Emile chided the man before the younger man shrugged, taking a glass to his mouth as a sign of slight nonchalance to the volatile situation at hand attempting to play down the severity with a wave of his hand.

"Well too bad, once I make the plans all is going to be as I play it for now."

"*sigh*…I really wished you could take this job at least a bit more seriously." Emile thought in his mind as he decided to put himself off the meal, standing up to leave before the voice of Ahlstrom spoke towards his back stopping him right in his tracks, the young man pouring himself yet another cup of water to down it like he was at a bar doing shots slamming the glass lightly onto the small table ignoring the small jump that Emile did.

"By the way, about Integra Hellsing…there is a private matter of great importance that I need to address, if I attempt to physically analyze the evidence for my answer it would deal great damage to the relationship between our two organizations and as a fellow leader I can no longer ignore it."

"What is it this time, Division Commander?" Emile used the title of Ahlstrom to convey his weariness as he kept his back to the Division Commander, not really wanting to put up with anymore nonsense right now from the man but he held his professionalism as he replied politely. Ahlstrom filled up another cup of water as he gestured for the priest to turn which Emile caught as he saw Ahlstrom have a serious glint in his eye setting down the glass to fold his arms together before the Division Commander spoke the five most important words.

"…What are her three sizes?"

"…have a good trip until Paris, Division Commander." Emile finalized the end of the discussion with a neutral gaze as he slid open the closed door to the private room hearing the sound of the Division Commander giving a small whine as he watched as Emile walk out of the room hiding no force in slamming the doors behind him leaving Ahlstrom to scratch his head in a worried fashion.

"Well how am I supposed to get her casual clothes then?"

End


	2. Chapter 2

Division 7

Author's notes: this is the second chapter, do enjoy it and let me know your thoughts. On the other notes, hope you guys are having a great day.

Disclaimer: My mind is sane, no Hellsing slaughter is needed for my real life and I do not own it.

* * *

><p><em>Well I always have expectations about the very people and organizations I've served and overseen in the past. Being a corporal in the armed forces taught me that, it pushed me…drove me to becoming the very person who doesn't care about the external pressures of expectation but being a person who knows what to do, the hard choices in life do not govern your life in guilt. Of course that didn't stop me from feeling those things during training, I was younger and to the male population and the society I was but a baby to them always needing caressing and probably a good measure of pounding into the dirt to make me a 'real man'. <em>

_Does a 'real man' learn through pushing the body to the limits? Does it truly unlock some sort of 'hidden skill' that you have? No, not for me it didn't. It taught me that we are nothing but the monsters we desire others to see, the banner that others should cast their eyes to and blame should we come in announcing ourselves with violence, rape, destruction. We are monsters, and some of us, the people who gear these men for war acknowledge protection by military force and peace keeping has become the most ironic statement in the world used today…how many times have we said peace keeping only finding that we use the weapons of war to enforce said peace? _

_Violence creates more, generates. It isn't stagnant. And with it come grudges held by a nation even years after the ancestors and the machinations of the real culprits are dismantled, we say then it is nature to be violent. _

_We approve of violence._

_We revel in violence._

_So where is peace now, if only a mirage covered by violence?_

_Personal diary of the new Division 7 Commander_

* * *

><p>Train to Paris, Paris station<p>

"All passengers, we appreciate your ride with the European Transnational Railway. Due to circumstances, the train is being closed off for inspection and so all passengers must leave the train. I repeat…"

"Looks like the first phase is done, our escort at the hotel should be picking Sir Integra and her vampire weapon to ferry them over to us in about…an hour." Emile the priest noted with a glance at his silver watch to check the time as the car doors opened and the flood of passengers moved out towards the Paris station platform where another train arrived just in time to open its doors, another announcement blaring over the busy noisy platform which were unconcerned about the subtle switch of trains. Birger kept glancing out at the window, the priest sitting opposite him while the shuffling of people died down with the growing silence leaving the two men and their escorts in peace. It didn't take long before the train announcer and his captain slid the door open coming in to speak to the Division Commander who was busy staring at the small bushes which was nature within the busy city, their faces holding some nervousness at the presence of the man.

"So you guys are the pilots for our trip?"

"We are expecting a few more staff to join you on the trip, but otherwise we are the main drivers." Birger nodded in contemplation before he drank another glass of water, his eyes furrowing as if he tasted something but stopped as Emile gave a silent gaze, acknowledging an invisible fact that was confirmed before Birger set his eyes on the two men scanning their faces closely unnerving the duo at his perceptive gaze. Before any of them could question what he was looking at, the young man shrugged at the priest earning an irritated look from Emile who was sighing inwardly shaking his head slightly, the interaction shrouding the two in further confusion to the passengers. As if he missed something the division commander turned his mouth into an 'o' while he looked towards the duo, picking up a piece of steak to his mouth and eating it munching the slightly raw meat while he spoke in between munching the tough slab.

"Oh by the way, if it's not too much trouble for you I would like to know something…care to tell me how you managed to sneak aboard the train and slaughter two of the staff in the storage car?" Seeing the two men's reaction, Birger boringly continued with a wave of his hand, his eyes growing a bit cold as he fingered the weapon hidden in his lap.

"By the way, do not try to lie to me about it. The smell of blood was still on you…train announcer." The division commander glanced at the main driver widened his eyes, his mouth about to speak in answer before a hand snaked around his throat grabbing the captain as he felt an impossibly strong grip hold his throat hostage before the growl of an inhuman voice cut off his words and sent a shiver down the man's own back as the uncomfortable voice spoke close to his ear.

"How did you figure that one out, human?" The priest Emile glanced in surprise with a raised brow while Birger set his cup down on the table, his eyes becoming one of perception and analytical as he replied with a simple grin. "Simple, the smell of blood firstly on your white collar was the first clue though you had me at a disadvantage, I figured you had tomato sauce on you but then I realized one single fact…the fact that the vice-captain had disappeared to the kitchen for a break when he was piloting the train itself."

* * *

><p><em>Earlier<em>

"_I'm sure the man came through here." _

_Birger was utterly confused and alert as he pushed the car door to the last public car filled to the brim with life and people resting on the comfortable seats, the man politely moving through the stray passengers who were standing either dealing with luggage or conversing with their companions. Birger heard Emile's voice over the earpiece, the tone of the priest was surprisingly serious as the man moved down the car towards the bathrooms that lay at the back, opening the door and shutting it behind him to ensure no one was following him._

"_Our teams of 25 are hidden in position. They have reports that there was a spike in aura, one that is akin to that of a vampire on board the train."_

"_Are you sure? You're telling me now, that on the very train that I have reserved just by pure coincidence, for a meeting, there is evidence that a freaking vampire is hiding out there?" _

"_Yes, your luck seems to find the worst possible moments to jinx even the well-planned events." Emile's voice echoed his thoughts inwardly as the man rubbed his temples feeling rare anger flooding his head, filling his thoughts with some measure of pain to inflict on the creature responsible. The trip had gone well, there had been no trouble for the duration of the journey across the countryside, but it wasn't until minutes after his meeting with Emile did the message come in._

"_This person must either be desperate or stupid to try and openly do something like this. Having the man leave his post is one thing too dangerous, good to know you acted accordingly Emile." _

"_No doubt, commander but I'm holding off the squad until something happens. We don't want civilian crossfire now." Nodding, Birger stepped onto the metal platform, noting the soft patter of feet above him as he prepared to open the door turning his head around to nod at a male dressed in a clergyman's garb before he pushed open the door entering the kitchen area._

"_Hello, anyone here?" Birger announced as he entered the kitchen car, noticing the sign that was put up stating that the car was closed for the day which he promptly ignored pushing the handle down to find to his surprise that it was even open. Keeping his cool, Birger walked seeing the abandoned car in its silence causing a feeling of wrongness about it when he smelt the distinct aroma of cooking. _

"_Hmmm." Birger wondered, walking to the main stove which was located behind the counter when he noticed the smoke of the cooking rising into the air indicating food, the man moving over the counter to cast his gaze onto the stove where to his surprise sat a large beef piece, the sight prolonging his curiosity before Birger turned to see a large storage unit where the meat was packaged. Reaching out his hand to open the unit, Birger narrowed his eyes when his vision was met not with a lack of suitable food products and other fresh foods…in fact, the stacked plastics and boxes containing an assortment of vegetables with their meaty counterparts told a different story entirely._

"_Strange. Though I shouldn't be surprised that this was the work of one of these creatures, the smell of blood is strong here." Kneeling to the ground, Birger caught sight of something red on the floor to which he picked up the object further confirming his suspicions._

_A bloodied finger chewed to the bone._

* * *

><p>"The captain was having his lunch, and left the two of you with strict orders not to leave your post, yet somehow you managed to sneak the vice-captain down the hall…undiscovered until much later. Then, when I went to take my lunch I noticed the kitchen was empty and the cook had mysteriously closed up when there was food still on the stove freshly cooked…which I then proceeded to cook myself and eat for the remainder of the trip." Seeing Emile glare at the man, Birger just gave him a confused stare as he picked another piece of meat and ate it slowly again speaking between munches.<p>

"What? It was a waste if I let that food sizzle down there, plus it was freshly cooked."

"Looks like I got too careless, I figured this train would be an easy hit…" The vampire wondered aloud as Birger smiled in mock sympathy, his hand still on his lap holding the weapon he concealed. "I am sorry for your loss, but I have to admit days of starved feeding do little to accompany careful planning."

"You know if you try to move, I'll just kill this man here." The vampire calmly spoke in retort to the discovery of his nature all the while the captain of the train was still in shock, his mouth unable to form the words that he wanted to say as the vampire dropped his cap to the ground brandishing his fangs. Birger however didn't even so flinch at the veiled threat, standing up from his seat as a shot rang out in the carriage car the division commander raising a brow just as the vampire retreated from the train captain screaming in pain before a thud was heard on the floor, the wrist of the vampire rolling in a small puddle of blood. Birger didn't waste time in closing the distance as he shot the man's side causing blood to spill, however the vampire had taken the chance to regenerate his wounds as the captain scrambled into the room away from the hostage taker.

"Regenerator…should have known." Birger spoke as the vampire launched himself at the commander, his eyes staring blankly at the approaching predator before Emile now acted against the vampire raising his hand.

"You're officially sealed."

"What…" The vampire couldn't react in time before his body froze in place, the creature widening his eyes shortly before Birger slammed his face onto the ground. Looking up at the commander, the man had no chance to counterattack as his face began to sizzle and burn under the hand causing him to scream and thrash in utter agony his efforts useless against the paralyzing cross that was splayed out on the ground.

"Go into the next life with peace." Birger spoke before he raised his hand and smashed the weakened skull of the vampire, the impact squashing the entire head onto the carpet staining it with a fresh coat of red and meat. After this silence fell onto the room as Emile lowered his hand, taking a breather as he looked down at the captain who was shivering in the corner while Birger took a glance at the vampire before he flicked out a match and lit it, dropping the fire onto the body along with a small container of oil to speed the process giving a gesture of his hand.

"Come on down, clear the bodies in here and the storage room. We'll probably change trains now with all this mess. Before I actually forget, men take the captain away for an off duty or something and classify the incident as attempted murder gone horribly wrong, say you're with the police or something."

"Don't forget this also means a large file report on the existence of a vampire presence to our superiors in Warsaw." Emile piped in, the commander's body shirked in a frightened manner as he took a deep breath.

"Great, I feel Emily sharpening her daggers just for me when I get back home, along with the message that I have to send to her regarding the change in plans…God bless us all that doesn't happen. I don't want a trigger happy operative appear."

Meanwhile

"So you are our escorts I believe?"

"You must be Miss Integra Hellsing our esteemed guest, it is good to have you accept our commander's invitation to the trip over to Switzerland." The driver indicated with a tip of his hat, the car beginning to rev up as he drove down the street towards the station at a medium pace. Next to the man was Seras who had no qualms about sitting next to the driver even when he insisted that she could sit at the back, but then gave in to her demands of 'riding shotgun' a term that even had Integra herself raising a brow at Seras' joyful explanation of the term.

"Well this should be good, the commander of the Eastern Orthodox Church's Division is someone I haven't heard of much less even knew existed until now…I thought the Eastern Orthodox Church did not want to be involved in such matters, instead going towards missionary work and whatever other evangelical methods the Church has."

"While that is true, Miss Integra the Orthodox Church has to clean up the act of their Catholic counterparts who got involved in the vampire hunting business. But to be honest, we're a more obscure organization with our own tests and operatives…especially so after the battle at London, the tragedy caused a stir as the priests of course wanted to be informed of future happenings while at the same time protection services for escort missions and such under the church argued for a bit more funding to guard their charges more securely. Hence the emergence of Division Seven, the first budding organization of not people within the church but people who simply came from many walks of life."

"You recruited these people?" Integra asked with a hint of doubt in her voice that such a policy would work, her experiences with Iscariot showed that the branch only recruited members on the verge of fanaticism and utter destructive personalities were allowed it seemed. She was not accustomed to being with other organizations apart from it so it was logical to leave doubt.

"No, we are not a major organization like Iscariot so we keep to the church and its clergymen. Plus we do not appreciate fanatics who call for wars, at least in our division this is a requirement to ensure no self-serving person could arise…of course for now our commander is new and inexperienced." The driver replied as Seras pinched his cheeks, the man simply grinning at the woman's antics while his flesh was being tugged still focusing intently on the road. "Well aren't you just playful, young one?"

"Still, these people are part of the protection services and volunteers are outside of the congregation?"

"Somewhat. Some of them are victims of vampire attacks or more. Others who tire of war are sent away, mostly to command and train new recruits alongside getting familiar with the weaponry the branch receives from bankers outside who have been victims of similar attacks, in fact…Switzerland happens to be one of our most esteemed contacts to store money. Just to name a few good examples of recruits and backers. The church needs to continue its evangelical mission, not waste time chasing vampires and ignoring the missionaries who are needed to connect and initiate." The driver answered bluntly, overtaking a few cars along the way as a large open space greeted with on the left revealing their destination. Driving into the carpark, the driver stopped into one of the available spots opening the doors to allow the two guests to exit the older gentleman moving to the back to open the trunk where their luggage was prepared for them. Thanking him, Seras spun around in circles still filled with excitement her dangerous action did raise some concern among the other traingoers who shot looks of disbelief and anger pulling away from the deadly range of the luggage swinging around her legs.

"Thank you for the ride." Integra resisted the urge to smack Seras on the back of her head as she thanked the driver, the latter was not in the least frightened by the childish action instead shaking his head lightly.

"The girl is a real spitfire with life, Miss Integra. I trust you will not let this youthful spirit go to waste on a stoic individual like you."

"Hmmm." Integra hummed more to herself before the thud of yet another heavy bag struck her ears as she turned to see the driver pulling out another set of luggage, ignoring the blatant stare of wonder at his action. "You're coming along?" The driver locked the car doors as he smiled and bowed his head in a polite answer to her query.

"Indeed, I guess now since the escort mission to the station is complete, I have to reintroduce myself to you." Smiling brightly the older man in his early 30s bowed, dressed in only his white shirt and vest with dark pants removing his tie as he kept it in his bag along with the heavy jacket.

"My name is Protodeacon Leo, secretary to Bishop Emile, proud father of two and a simple escort."

In the train

"They are here, our two main guests for the trip have arrived at the carpark with my secretary and will be coming anytime soon to us, Division Commander." Emile announced as Birger smiled gratefully, his eyes anticipating a look upon the esteemed guests that would soon arrive.

"Good. Let's hope no other interruptions are in order, and get new staff too…the captain really needs a big retirement."

End


End file.
